


Lay your hands on me

by rthecynic



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, damen is kinda oblivious i guess, jealous Laurent, shameless fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthecynic/pseuds/rthecynic
Summary: Damen loves massages. Laurent hates knowing that someone else has their hands all over Damen on a nightly basis.





	

One of Prince Damianos’ favourite things had always been a massage. The feeling of slave girls rubbing hot oil into his back had always relaxed him in a way that nothing else could.

It was such a common occurrence in Akielos that he’d never really thought about it. Everybody got massages if they could afford slaves. Especially the royal family. 

The ritual had just been a part of Damen’s daily life before everything had been turned upside down.

Now that he was back in a position of power, the rightful king of Akielos, he had slowly started to enjoy being massaged again. He had employed a young girl to attend him every day after the evening meal, when he was able to relax for the rest of the night. The hot oil on his aching muscles felt almost like heaven.

It was different now though. His massages were never followed by other pleasurable activities; at least not with the serving girl. Damen had no desire to partake in activities of that sort with anyone other than his husband; dear Laurent who ruled by his side, king of Akielos and Vere.

The massage was nothing other than a way to relax, and Damen certainly needed them now that he had two kingdoms to rule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Massages were not common in Vere. Laurent had never experienced one before visiting the Akielon court.

It was the only one he had ever allowed.

In his mind, the feeling was very intimate; allowing someone to rub their hands all over his naked body had not been a comfortable experience for him. 

He had never accepted another.

He knew that Damen enjoyed the experience immensely, and he knew that it helped his lover to relax after a stressful day, but he couldn’t help the jealousy rising in his chest every time he thought of that girl’s hands on his husband.

Nobody else should have been able to touch Damen so intimately.

Worse were the nights when Damen was particularly stressed, when the relaxing of his muscles drew obscene noises from his throat. 

Laurent could always feel his heart leap at those noises, the jealousy a weight in his chest and sadness pooling in his heart.

Nobody should be able to make Damen sound like that.

Nobody except Laurent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laurent had always been anything but passive. He certainly wasn’t known for sitting around and letting things happen around him when he didn’t like them.

He couldn’t take this one pleasure away from Damen, he knew that. It would be petty, and frankly stupid, because he knew that Damen’s heart was true. He knew that Damen had eyes only for him.

He still wanted to do something about it.

So he called this serving girl to his room and demanded that she teach him how to give a massage.

It took him months to get to a standard that he deemed worthy of Damen, but he was nothing if not persistent. 

The girl was kind and patient, and Laurent was thankful for that. He was used to excelling at everything he did, and it frustrated him that this one task was so difficult for him. But it had to be perfect, so he persevered until it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damianos.”

Damen looked up from his documents at the sound of his name and turned to the doorway.

Laurent was leaning on the doorframe, one eyebrow raised.

Damen smiled.

“Laurent.”

He stood and crossed the room in three huge strides, pulling Laurent into his arms and kissing him with such tenderness that seemed a stark contrast to his imposing figure.

Laurent smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Come with me Damianos.”

Damen spared a quick glance at the paperwork that he had been working on, but decided that it could wait. Laurent seemed nervous, and Laurent never seemed nervous.

At least, he hadn’t.

Not until Damen had started showering him with love and kisses and sweet sentiments.

And it was so rare that Laurent ever asked for anything, normally content to wait until Damen initiated things.

How could he deny him this one request?

“I would follow you to the ends of the earth Laurent.”

Laurent ducked his head to hide the pink dusting on his cheeks and hurried from the room.

Damen followed.

It was their bedroom that he found himself in a few moments later, a mere few doors away from his official chambers.

“Undress and lie down.” Laurent spoke with a lot more confidence than Damen had expected. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Bewildered, Damen watched as Laurent ducked out of the room, then chuckled to himself as he followed the instructions that the other king had left him with.

The minutes seemed to drag until he finally heard the door creak open. Soft footsteps padded across the floor.

Damen glanced over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat.

Gone were Laurent’s preferred Veretian clothes, replaced by a simple chiton, the type worn by the serving staff.

“Laurent, what-?”

Laurent frowned.

“Hush lover. Just let me attend you.”

Then Damen felt hands on his back, warm and slick, and suddenly he understood.

A soft moan passed his lips and Laurent froze.

“I haven’t even done anything yet!”

Damen couldn’t help the breathy chuckle that bubbled from his throat.

“It’s just… you. The thought of you doing this.” He smiled over his shoulder at Laurent. “I never considered how intimate this could be. It means nothing when a servant does it, but the moment I feel your hands on me, I lose myself.”

Laurent smiled shyly and began to rub the oil into Damen’s back as the girl had taught him.

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to allow you to return the favour Damianos.”

“Gladly!”

Damen allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of Laurent’s hands roaming his body.

Laurent was a little clumsy, but Damen still swore that it was the best massage he’d ever had in his life.

He never allowed anyone else to massage him again for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some shameless self-indulgent fluff that I came up with whilst getting a massage over the Christmas holidays. I couldn't stop thinking about how Damen probably had slaves to give him massages and that Laurent would probably be a jealous baby about it. So this happened.
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable at least.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at either rthecynic or princesdamianosandlaurent. Come say hi :)


End file.
